typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Bastet
Ariel Bastet, also known as A-B, is a former DI-LAWS-employed android and the middle sister of the A-series. An independent and strong-willed lady, Ariel didn't much like being ordered around and soon quit DI-LAWS to do what she wanted with her life. After spending some time trying out different professions to find her true calling, she eventually settled down on planet Aauu and became a teacher. Appearance Ariel is a highly advanced android who looks pretty much like an ordinary young human woman. Like the other A-series androids, she was originally designed with black hair, cat ears and a tail, but changed most of that after quitting her job. Using the fiber-optics in her hair, Ariel changed its colour to orange and began wearing it in a long braid. As the tail doubled as a weapon, she had to turn it in when she left, and she usually keeps the cat ears hidden by folding them in. Her eyes are purple and have always remained so. Nowadays, Ariel usually wears a sleeveless green shirt, a purple skirt and fake glasses (they make her look smart). Back in DI-LAWS, she wore a standard-issue patrol uniform consisting of a blue and white armoured jumpsuit. Personality Rebellious by nature, Ariel hates doing things she doesn't want to do, but when she wants to do something, she has the determination go through any obstacle to get it done. Due to this, she can be both stubborn and selfish. She's also hot-blooded and brash, not caring much for complicated social rules and preferring to rather bluntly get to the point right away. She can be something of a tomboy, enjoys the rush of a good fight and has a tendency to yell. Ariel has a strong sense of a justice and a soft spot for those who cannot protect themselves, such as children and animals. Weapons and abilities As a DI-LAWS officer, Ariel used to have plenty of built-in weapons (more so than A-A but less than A-C), but due to rules had to have them removed upon leaving the organization. She now uses the resulting hollow parts of her body as pockets, storing stuff like spare chalk in them. Though unarmed, Ariel retains her robotic strength and damage resistance, and without the extra mass from those weapons, she's quite fast as well. She is also well trained and experienced in both martial arts and the use of firearms. Weaknesses When she left DI-LAWS, Ariel also lost her Zero Manipulator, a device that provides limitless energy to DI-LAWS robots. This makes her susceptible to running out of energy unless she powers up regularly. In addition, it's hard to find replacement parts for her hi-tech body in F91113-1020, which causes problems if she's injured. Luckily, her sisters have struck a deal with DI-LAWS the repair station Blanc, who provides them with extra parts off-record. History Beginnings Ariel was created at the Nexus as A-B, a follow-up to A-A designed to be more sociable and easier to deal with. Unfortunately for DI-LAWS, the end result was that Ariel ended up "too human": in their efforts to make her connect to people easily, they made her too self-aware, and it soon began to override her duty programming. While her initial missions went well, Ariel became more and more rogue and rebellious as time went on, being prone to doing whatever she wanted during work. The higher-ups at DI-LAWS labelled were disappointed and had A-C created for one final go at the A-series, but when this third robot failed as well, the series was cancelled. Ariel enjoyed having a little sister, though, and scrapped her current plans to rebel against DI-LAWS to stay with her. Later, after DI-LAWS chose to pick the A-series concept back up but retool it into the Æ-series, Ariel hit it off well with Æ-E, Aethra Esparel, who became her best friend outside of her own sisters. Breaking away One day, DI-LAWS took notice of an interdimensional disaster event in dimension designated F91113-1020, sending a number of agents to investigate and intervene. One of these agents was Ariel, who found something interesting during her time there. Years later, Ariel again tired of following orders. During a chat with her sisters, she listened to Aya talk all idealistically about how everyone should have the freedom to do what they want, and decided that enough was enough: she wasn't limited to what her creators wanted her to be, she was going to become what she wanted to be! Sure, she didn't really know what that was, but that could wait. Ariel wasted no time in saying her goodbyes and handing in her resignation form, something very few DI-LAWS creations have ever done. In leaving, she was required to have her built-in weapons removed and much data on DI-LAWS deleted from her computer brain, and her assigned dimensionship, the Polar Light, was taken back as DI-LAWS property. Then, on hearing that Aethra had been assigned to F91113-1020 for surveillance, she remembered the thing she had discovered and asked her friend to take her there. Brand new life After arriving at F91113-1020 on Aethra's Shinespark, Ariel changed her appearance to disguise herself as a local human and started her new self-given mission: finding out exactly what she wanted out of life. She began hitchhiking across the galaxy and taking on different professions, at one point spending some time as a bounty hunter. After some 50 years of trial and error, Ariel found that what she enjoyed the best was apparently being with children and preparing their lives for the future, and thus she chose to became a teacher. While skipping between planets to avoid suspicion about her lack of aging, she ended up on the colony world Aauu, where she would come to teach in Rock, a small village in the nation Tondol. Relationships Arma Agdos Aya Calypso Aethra Esparel Footnotes Category:DI-LAWS Category:Androids Category:Aauu Category:Female Characters